Lost Love
by walkin-on-cloud-9
Summary: DG They dated in Hogwarts, and the day when he proposed things go wrong. Voldemort comes to finish of Harry. During the middle of the final battle he saves her and is ready to tell her and they promise to wait for each other always. When the battle is ove


_A/n Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar I am going to do spell check and go over it but it will probably still end up with a lot of mistakes._

_By the way this is a D/G story, though I do hope it is different from others. If it's not I promise I didn't rip it off any other story. This is pre-HBP and I don't care that he's a death eater he's still a total hottie and I think they go great together._

Disclaimer- _If I were really JK Rowling do you think I would be writing on fan fiction and wasting my time when I could be basking in my money. No. I don't own anything so please don't sue, all I have are my fuzzy slippers and my collection of the HP books. I do wish I owned Draco though. Yummmy…_

Summary_- D/G- They dated in Hogwarts, and the day when he proposed things go wrong. Voldemort comes to finish of Harry. During the middle of the final battle he saves her and is ready to tell her and they promise to wait for each other always. When the battle is over no one can find her and they think she's dead. He lost hope and promised himself never to love anyone else. Now 5 years later he meets someone else at a ball. Will he break his promise to his true love and give it a chance with this mysterious woman? Or will he keep his promise and live a lonely life?_

A/n_ 2- I know that Ginny is really a year younger. But just go along with me and say that she's in the same year as them, it just makes things easier. Oh and this story is probably really OCC._

_Present_

He woke up screaming again.

He'd had that dream again. The one that had been haunting him for 5 years now.

The one that woke him up at least twice a week.

It was of their parting. It was the one where he could see her running trying to save someone, and the light,

The lights that gave him chills and had made him scream for all he was worth.

The last time he saw her,

his love,

his life,

his Ginny.

Draco knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, he looked at his clock, it read 3:47.

Oh well he though at least I got _some_ sleep. It's more than I can say for other nights.

He was an Insomniac and had been since that night

and he probably would be for the rest of his life unless somehow Ginny came back from the dead.

After all he would be lonely for the rest of his life.

He didn't care that he was shaming the Malfoy name,

that he was ending one of the longest Pureblood families in History.

It didn't matter to him; the only person that he would ever have a child with would be Ginny.

He made promise to the one he had loved. No the I love he corrected himself,

she is not dead they never found her body.

He tried to make himself fell better with these thought even though he knew it was fruitless.

He hated that in his mind she was dead. She wouldn't be dead.

Sure it has been five years, but it doesn't matter he wouldn't give up on her.

He thought about the dream that still haunted him and about other details that happened that didn't go on in his dream

_Flash back_

"We don't have much time." Ginny said. It was after the Christmas ball. They had managed to sneak out before it ended to spend some time together. "People are going to start leaving the ball soon."

They both went without partners, but they did get to dance during the fist dance for the prefect dance. They where both in 7th year and had been having a 'secret relationship' since the end of last year. "People are going to start leaving the ball soon."

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you something". Draco looked into her eyes. He was looking for that flicker of love that he needed and was dependent on know, it was his comfort knowing that she knew him, the real him and still cared for him.

Tonight was the night he would ask Ginny to marry him. He knew it was a big step, but he was ready for it and it felt so right when he was with him.

He thought he knew what she would say, but he still had butterflies dancing around in his stomach. Someone else would call it being nervous, but Malfoys were never nervous.

But looking into those honey color eyes _(a/n what color are her eyes? I don't remember and I'm too lazy to go look for it.)_ And that perfect face, being framed by those beautiful curls of fiery red that he longed to run his hands in. The freckles on her face that made him want to find out how many there were so he could kiss all of them, he knew that she was the one for him.

He knew that he had done the right thing when he told his mom that he was going to fight for the light side and that if she wanted she could go with him and talk to that crazy old man Dumbledore.

He had gone with his mom and left a note to his crazy abusive father telling him that he wouldn't be getting his dark mark at the beginning of the summer and that he would not be joining him in the fight to rid of mudbloods and mudblood lovers.

They had gone to Dumbledore and the old man thankfully gave them cover and had his mom in hiding.

A few weeks ago on one of the Hogsmade trips he had gone to Lovingly, a jewelry store owned by the Malfoys.

He had been there for hours searching for three things. The first was to look for a Christmas gift for his mother.

-The first gift he would by with his own money.

Since his Birthday in September when he had turned 17, he became the owner of all Malfoy estates and Properties.

His father being in Azkaban had made him legally unable to even go near a nut.

He also had to look for something special for Ginny as a holiday gift, maybe a necklace or something pretty, he didn't know.

The big gift however would what had kept him in there for what he remembered to be the strangest hours in his life for a while.

He had gone in like he owned the place, though he really did. HE had gone to the Jeweler and told him what he wanted for the first two gifts.

For his mother he had gotten a Beautiful Mother of Pearl brooch. It as easily picked and bought.

For Ginny He had gotten a simple locket with a Ruby set in the middle in the Shape of a heart. On the Inside he had gotten a picture of himself put in on one side by magic. On the other it said 'If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever.'

On the back it had:

D.M.

Loves

G.W.

Then came the hard part. The jeweler had already given him surprised looks when he had asked to have the locket made, but when he asked to look at engagement rings, he almost keeled over. At that Draco had a Fit.

"What do you think that I being a Malfoy am unable to love? Is that why you are looking like you have seen a ghost is that why? He was shouting now.

"No sir, please sir." With desperation he tried to plead with the man that could very well kill him." I meant no disrespect sir, Please-"

"Yes I know my name, so what if I want to buy something for the one I love, maybe you're right with looking at me like that" he knew he was babbling and just making himself look like a madman, but now he was getting panicky. What if what everyone thought about Malfoys was right? What if no one could love him? What if no one could really even stand him? What if Ginny had just been dating him out of pity?

He had calmed down remembering the look of pure raw emotion that he saw whenever they where together or after a really heavy snogging session.

He apologized to the man which probably gave him an even larger scare, and spent time actually listening to someone below him talk and finally chose what he thought the perfect ring.

It was a gold band, with a large diamond in the middle and smaller rubies on the outside that looked like peddles. It was very simple, yet elegant. Very Beautiful, and very much like his Ginny.

He had then gone to ask Ginny's brother Ron what to do. He was one of the few people that knew about their relationship, and after Ron Beat the shit out of him for 'Putting you dirty Ferret paws on her' they had gotten to actually be something like friends.

The rest of the golden trio knew, as well as Ginny's friend, Luna. He had only told his best friend Blaise Zabini about it, and he had taken it a lot better than the Gryffindors had. However that Ravenclaw, Loony Lovegood, had just smiled that mysterious smile of hers.

Of course Ron just Shook his hand told him to do it and did the whole 'If you hurt my sister in anyway I'll kill you' thing. He knew it was coming and was more relived than he thought he would be that Ron didn't tell him to get lost. He had been taken out of his daydream by his giggling girlfriend.

"Draco. Draco what are you looking at? I know you think I'm cute-"

"You're gorgeous, babe."

She blushed the cutest pink "Thanks, but you spaced out for quite a long time. What where you thinking about?"

"You of course," he said smoothly "you're all I ever think about." She blushed again an even darker red. But it still looked gorgeous on her he thought.

"Oh come on, I know you better than that. You where thinking about something important. You where making faces. If you don't want to tell it's okay, I just wanted to make sure you where okay."

He laughed a laugh that he only let a few select hear. "I was just thinking about how much I love you and how much you mean to me." He was going to do it now, he couldn't wait.

"Ginny you don't know how much you mean to me, you keep me sane, no don't interrupt please, you keep me sane looking at you makes everything better. I've never felt this way for anyone and I know that I never will again."

At this he reached into his pocket and kneeled down he looked into Ginny's eyes and saw a look of surprise and a few tears though they looked like happy tears.

"I have been carrying this around since the Hogmade trip and waiting for the right moment, but with you the moments are always right. I jus thought this one was great. He opened the box and asked,

"Will you marry me?"

She gasped as well as a few other people that he noticed had closed in around them. Ginny still hadn't noticed them and was just looking at him tears running down her face. She still hadn't said anything and the worries that he had felt at the jewelry store came rushing back.

"Of course if you don't want to I'll underst-"

He was cut off with her mouth on his giving him the hungriest most passion filled snog she had ever given him, and he gave it back just as filled.

"Bloody hell, I take it that's a yes?"

She laughed "Yes, that's a yes" She half cried half laughed. She kissed him again, and finally noticed the people around the.

Most had faces of shock, some of understanding, and some with faces of disgust. It was deadly silent until Ron came up to him with his girlfriend Granger and shook his hand

"Nice proposal Malfoy, just remember what I told you before." And with that he turned and started walking away, but not before he shouted at the other students "What never seen a bloody couple before? Move out of the way this isn't the bloody Circus."

Then the student body started moving away while some shouted out they're congratulations to the pair.

Draco turned to Ginny "Would this fair maiden give a dance to the luckiest bloke in the world."

She just laughed and took my outstretched hand." But there's no music."

"Ah, but we don't need music I just want to hold you now that you will be mine, now that it is out in the open and we won't have to hide it anymore."

She just looked at him and smirked." I love my ring by the way. It's beautiful."

"Only the best for my fair maiden."

"Damn right"

They stood there dancing in the middle of the Entrance Hall Dancing for about half an hour not talking when they heard a loud crash.

Suddenly Dumbledore's voice was booming through the castle.

"All students 5th year and under to your houses immediately."

Another loud crash boomed through out the castle.

"6th and 7th years go to the entrance halls with your wand ready immediately if you choose to fight if not no one will think badly of you and you will help with the younger students. Now go."

Two more crashes came now and they seemed to come closer to Ginny and Draco as did the sound shouts and yells of the students who were racing to reach where they where.

Suddenly the teachers popped out of different corridors at the same time that hooded figure which they recognized as death eaters immediately came in.

In a mad dash Ginny and Draco looked at each other and had their wands ready.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, please protect yourselves and don't let any one go near any of the corridors leading to the dorms. That goes to all of the students."

Thankfully the numbers of death eaters and people on the light side seemed mostly even. Curses and hexes where being shot all around them and Draco was dodging the lights coming towards him.

Draco knew his father was under one of these masks and that single thought angered him more than anything. He wanted revenge.

Revenge of all the things Luscious had ever done to him and his mother. All the times he

had beat and all the times he had suffered under the curses his father thought would teach him lessons.

He remembered that muggle that his father had told him to become friends with as a child, just to kill it in front of him to teach Draco that muggle were worthless and they didn't deserve to live.

He looked to his right for a second and saw Ginny being cornered by two death eaters. He saw the fear in her eyes and before even thinking he sent the killing curse to one and then the other.

He rushed up to her and cradled her in his arms. She looked so weak; they had hit her with the crutatious curse.

"Don't worry love it's alright now I'll protect you. He sent a spell that he had learned to help with the after pain of the crutatious after the many times his father had put it on him and his mother.

Immediately Ginny looked better, though still a bit pale. "Draco wait for me always, if we get separated at anytime just know I'll come back to you." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Promise me you will wait for me, I want to be the one in you arms always."

Draco was confused what was she talking about." Of course I'll wait for you. You're the only one for my arms I won't ever leave so don't worry."

"Thank you, I love you Draco remember that. I will treasure my locked for ever."

He didn't understand what she was saying at that moment, but he just nodded said I love you too" and helped her up.

They went back to fighting and he looked at her one more time and saw she had collected herself and looked fierce. The she saw someone he guessed that needed help and ran after them. He saw her hair flaring behind her and feeling that she would be able to hold down her own he put his attention back to the fight putting the conversation to the back of his mind.

He didn't know that that would be the last time he would see her, the last time he would talk to her, the last time he would tell her that he loved her.

_End flash back_

Draco stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He had work and though he might as well get ready. He was still thinking about his dream went he went back down to the main kitchen in the manor, and about how he had to go visit Potter since he hadn't talked to him since Harry got married to Luna Lovegood a month before.

Potter had proposed to her a year after he defeated Voldemort, but they had waited a few years to get settled in and ready for the whole marriage thing.

Ron and Hermione had of course gotten married just a few weeks after the final battle and now had a little redheaded girls named Ashley. She was smart like her mother, but looked like a complete Weasly. Being the second Weasley girls in centuries made her feel special and Molly (who he visited and had become like a second mother to him) always told her of how much she looked like her aunt Ginny.

At this Draco would put on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and go outside where Molly would usually come to comfort him a few minutes after. He had to admit that the Weasley's had accepted him very quickly and he went there now for every family reunion where he would play with all the Weasley grandkids and have few drinks with the men.

He reached the kitchen and saw and owl next to the sink. He took the letter it had and gave it a morsel. He looked at it and saw it has the Zabini stamp on it.

He smiled and opened it already knowing what it was. Blaise's mom had this notion that they both needed to find women and so she held balls to try to see if they would find a women to marry.

Blaise was the only one that actually left with women and gave her hope. Draco still stuck to his promise even 5 years after everything. He opened it and read-

You are cordially invited to go to the Christmas Ball at the Zabini Ball. This will be a masked costume ball so please think of something original and we will wait till midnight and reveal our true colors and invite the Christmas day with open arms.

Date: December 24th

Time: 9:00

Place: Zabini Estate

Please bring a friend if you would like, just make sure to come and have a good time.

PS By the way Malfoy you better show up and bring someone with you.

Draco laughed he would go to this one. He needed to have some fun even if he would probably just end up chatting the night away with the Weasleys and the Potters, who would no doubt be invited since they had become good friends with Blaise.

He was happy that Blaise had written him a special invitation and kept on smiling until he remembered that the letter told him to bring someone. Who could he bring?

_A/n I hope you like this it is my first attempt at a fic and I don't know how it is. Sorry if it totally sucked, but I do think it turned out okay. It might be a little confusing though so if it is just tell me how. Please review if you are reading it. REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! _


End file.
